insidiousfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bride in Black
The Bride in Black, also know as the Old Woman, whose real name is revealed to be Parker Crane, is the spirit of an serial killer residing in the Further. Like with all spirits inhabiting the Further, his identity was unknown, but his intentions are more malevolent than the others. He was the secondary antagonist of Insidious and the main antagonist of Insidious Chapter 2. History Insidious During the opening scene, the Old Woman is seen outside the window holding a candle. Later, when Lorraine visits Josh, Renai and Elise and tells Josh about the Old Woman. She recounts that Josh used to suffer night terrors as a child due to an 'old woman' visiting him at night. Dismissing his fears as superstition, as well as telling Josh to grow up and shrug away the bizarre dreams, Lorraine became aware of the malevolent being's existence when she witnessed her presence in photos with Josh in them. Disturbingly, in a chronological span, the Old Woman seemingly moves in closer to Josh as he ages, nearly touching him in one photo. Elise explains that the Old Woman is a 'parasite' who befriended Josh's astral form in an attempt to possess his physical body. The only way to stop her from doing so was to repress Josh's memory of her and cease taking photos of him. However, Josh developed a subconscious fear of having his photo taken. Towards the end of the film, the Old Woman reappears to Josh by standing outside a window. Josh, filled with anger and fear, lashes out at her, shouting "LEAVE ME ALONE!!". She seemingly retreats back into the darkness while it appears that both Josh and Dalton escape the Further together. The Lambert family celebrates that the nightmare is over, but Elise feels something wrong. Taking a quick picture of Josh, Elise sees, much to her horror, that his image is replaced by the Old Woman. In retaliation, the Old Woman strangles Elise with Josh's body and the movie ends with seemingly leaving the fate of Josh ambiguous. The films ends with the Old Woman blowing out the candle into complete darkness. Insidious Chapter 2 In'' Chapter 2'' the old woman is shown to actually be a serial killer whose actually name was Parker Crane he was abused by his mother during his childhood. She even hates the mere mentioning of the name "Parker" due to the fact her former husband, Parker's father gave him that name since birth and soon no longer with his wife though it is unknown what happened to him upon his death after that (possibly committed suicide or his wife killed him), but his father earned her mother's hatred which is why she prefers the name "Marilyn". He dressed as a old woman in a black wedding dress to hide his identity and murdered about 15 women. His mother raised him as a little girl causing him self to have a complex personality. He was hospitalized after a self castration and, after a encounter with a young Josh, then killed him self by jumping from a great high. However, shortly after he was seen then after by Lorraine as a ghost. It was said he targeted Josh because he envied his youth. At the ending of Chapter 1, he took over Josh's body and killed Elise. He was arrested and later released via lack of evidence. Parker's soul was deteriorating Josh's body due to him being physically dead. He was then convinced by his mother's memory that he needed to kill Josh's family to save the body. The soul of psychic Elise soon battled and killed the spirit of Parker's mother within the Further, and the Bride in Black personality along with her, forever putting Parker's spirit to rest and freeing Josh. Appearance body.]] *'Original Form: '''The Old Woman wears a black wedding dress, which led to his naming by the press during his lifetime as the "Bride in Black". He wears a veil over his face and this appearance led viewers into initially assuming that he was an elderly woman. The Old Woman may have been around the age of sixty to seventy years old at the time of death. *'In Josh body:''' Category:Ghost Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:The Further inhabitants Category:Crane Family